


Whatever you want

by kandermel



Series: Anything for You [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Barebacking, Boypussy Kurt, Cheerio Kurt, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandermel/pseuds/kandermel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which badboy!Blaine and cheerio!Kurt have some sort of "friends with benefits" relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr (kandermel). I'm (again) sorry in advance for any mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Kurt didn’t how he kept finding himself in the same situation so many times. Once again he was in Blaine Anderson’s bedroom, sprawled naked in his bed with his legs wide open letting the bad boy explore his body with languid kisses, playful nibbles and enthusiastic licks. If he had to be honest, those moments where the highlight of his days but he still felt a little uneasy to only have sex with someone who wasn’t a proper boyfriend, heck, Blaine and he weren’t even friends, but all uneasiness evaporated when Blaine flicked his tongue over his clit.

“Hol—y…yes” Kurt exclaimed as he tangled his finger in the boy’s curls.

“You like that, sweet cheeks?” Said boy asked with a smug grin before flatting his tongue and licking with gusto the cheerleader’s pussy.

“Fuck—y—yeah” It was Kurt’s keen reply when Blaine returned attention to his clit, once again lapping his tongue over the sensitive nub, making Kurt shiver with pleasure.

“Fuck, Kurt. I’d eat you forever” The teen grunted and then wrapped his lips around Kurt’s clitoris, he gave it a long suck and made Kurt shout louder he’d ever heard him.

“FUCKBLAINE”

“Did I do something wrong?” The curly haired boy asked faking innocence.

“At all!” Kurt exclaimed with a laugh that made Blaine move up to face him.

“What’s so funny?” Blaine asked with a frown before starting to pepper kissing along Kurt’s yaw.

“Nothing’s funny, jerk” Kurt said with a roll of his eyes and then smiled at Blaine.

“You’re all smiley and giggly when we’re having a serious business here.” Blaine half-joked while his fingers kept tracing patters in Kurt’s tight.

“Sex makes people happy, you idiot” Was what Kurt said before capturing Blaine lips in a sloppy kiss where their tongues danced lazily against each other, Kurt shivered at the thought of tasting himself in the kiss and moaned.

“Less talking, more fucking” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips, hands exploring between the cheerleader’s legs.

“So charming.” Kurt bit back with a grin as he spread his legs for Blaine.

“Shut up” Blaine muttered kissing Kurt on the lips one more time to silence the boy.

As they kissed, Blaine started to drag a finger to tease the slit feeling the increasing wetness as he kept rubbing his finger towards the entrance. He felt Kurt squirm under him, trying to get more of the ministrations given by Blaine.

“More, Blaine” Kurt pleaded against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine didn’t answer with spoken words, he just gathered some of the wetness of Kurt’s pussy and with two of his fingers started to rub his clit eagerly which made Kurt to bit his lip softly while he started to shake with pleasure.

“Fu—Fuck me, Blaine” Kurt pleaded this time and felt as Blaine easily slid two of his fingers in his entrance.

“You’re so wet, sweet cheeks” Blaine chuckled lightly a little amazed that Kurt was so turned on he slipped two of his fingers in him with that easiness.

He proceeded to thrust his finger, little short thrust to tease Kurt as he hit his G-spot gently. Then he added another digit and started to scissor them to prep Kurt for what was to come. Blaine started to place open wet kisses in his neck as he kept thrusting his fingers in Kurt’s pussy.

“Pl—please. I’m ready” Kurt whined with a pout buckling his hips to fuck himself with Blaine’s fingers, which slowly started to slid off his cunt as Blaine guided them to his own lips to lick them clean, making Kurt let out a low moan at the sight.

Blaine climbed off his bed and opened the first drawer of his night stand to look for a condom from the box he kept there. When he took the box in his hands he realized he didn’t have any left.

“The fuck?” he whispered to himself “Kurt, you have a condom in your things?”

“We used the last one yesterday in the locker room” Kurt replied smiling at the thought and then panicked a little “Don’t you have any?” he asked alarmed.

“Nope. Not even one” Blaine sighed with annoyance “I can’t believe I didn’t realize sooner” he mumbled throwing the box in the trash “Can’t fuck you today, sweet cheeks. We’ll have to do something else.” He said as he lied beside Kurt.

“Or not” Kurt prompted, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth “Are you clean?”

“Yeah. I know I’m clean” Blaine replied with a frown “Why? Are you suggesting that we fuck without a condom?”

“Not to sound too needy but yes” Kurt said with a small smile “I’ve also been wondering how it feels without one. What you say?”

Blaine just sighed and shrugged “Sure. It’s only once” he agreed and then kissed Kurt’s shoulder.

“Kay” Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine so his back was pressed down the mattress “There’s something I want to try”

“And that’s?” Blaine questioned with a sly smile.

“I want to ride you” Kurt said before pressing a short kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“Fuckyeah. I’m in, babe” was Blaine enthusiastic reply, to which Kurt only let out a giggle.

Then Kurt kneeled by Blaine’s side and without any warning took his cock in his mouth, making Blaine moan with hunger.

Kurt and Blaine had started hooking up a month into their senior year. Kurt had been a virgin with no experience and no knowledge at all but with Blaine he started to learn to pleasure others and pleasure himself as well, and one of the things he knew he liked about pleasuring another man was to suck cock. The first time he tried to give oral sex to Blaine he had discovered that: he loved to suck cock, and according to his friend, he had been born to do so.

After he sucked the length in his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down making sure to lick along the underside to end up sucking the head with his pretty lips wrapped around it, making Blaine moan with pleasure until he released him with a loud pop.

“Fuck, Kurt” Blaine let out a moan as he groaned at the loss.

“Yes, fuck Kurt, please” the cheerleader smiled at him licking his lips while he positioned himself kneeling astride Blaine, not letting Blaine’s cock slid into his pussy yet but making them rub together. In that moment both groaned as they felt so close to each other, but not close enough.

“You feel so good” Kurt whimpered, feeling Blaine’s hardness against rubbing his sensitive clit.

“So do you, babe” came Blaine’s answer with a low moan as he felt Kurt’s wetness spreading over his shaft “you’re so wet for me” he commented with a grin, placing both of his hands in Kurt’s hips to help them with his movements.

“’cause I want your cock so bad” Kurt replied biting his lip “wanna ride you so hard” he moaned and lifted his hips as to make Blaine’s cock slid into him, which elicited a moan from both boys.

“So tight” Blaine whispered, palming Kurt’s butt cheeks with his hands “You okay, sweet cheeks?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“Yeah. I just need to adjust. You are big, and somehow you feel bigger like this” Kurt smiled and moved his hips up and down, once again making them whine with pleasure.

“Ready to ride?” Blaine asked thrusting his hips upward, teasing Kurt as he knew he was hitting his G-spot.

“So ready” Kurt asked placing both hands in Blaine’s chest for leverage and started to bounce up and down on Blaine’s dick.

“You take my cock so good, babe” Blaine groaned snapping his hips forward causing both to exclaim their satisfaction.

None of them said anything for a while; both of them were focused on moving their hips to get more and more of what they were getting. Their movements became faster and harder with each thrust, their moans became louder and rapidly the room was only filled with the sound of skin against skin. Their breathing became harsh and erratic as they were getting closer to their climax.

“M’so close” Kurt whimpered, slowing down his hips.

“Me too, babe” Blaine agreed as he sneaked one of his hand to rub Kurt’s clit with his thumb, producing Kurt to shiver above him.

“Fu—ck” Kurt managed to moan, his movements were getting irregular as he panted loudly because of the feeling he was getting in his lower stomach “Not gonna last” he gasped, feeling how Blaine was not only was playing with his clit but also shifting his hips with sharp thrusts.

“Come, Kurt. Come for me, babe” he commanded roughly as he sped the movement of his wrist “Come with me”

Not long after, Kurt felt as his pussy throbbed and his whole body shake with the force of his orgasm as Blaine kept fucking him through it, searching for his own release which didn’t take him long since Kurt’s pussy clenched around his shaft, making the experience even better.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, he still could feel how he kept coming inside of him. He still could feel as ropes of warm cum filled his pussy, which only made his cunt throb with excitement one more time.

“That was good” Kurt mumbled as he kissed Blaine’s jaw with lazy kissed.

“Good?” Blaine asked feigning offense.

“Shut up. I just had an amazing orgasm. My brain can’t work properly right now.” Kurt excused himself with a smile.

“You’re lucky you’re hot, you wouldn’t be forgiven otherwise” Blaine joked sliding his hands down Kurt’s back to his ass to squeeze it, making Kurt moan.

“Like you could live without fucking me” Kurt giggled while playing with some of Blaine’s curls.

“You’re right, I’m a changed man since I started fucking you.” Blaine smiled brightly and kissed Kurt’s lips once “Wanna eat something? I’m fucking starving”

“Yes, please. But please order something because I lost my ability to move” he pleaded with a pout to which Blaine snorted.

“Babe, if you ever can move after fucking, let me know because it means that I’m doing something wrong so let me fuck you properly” Blaine said seeming to be dead serious about the matter but Kurt only rolled his eyes.

“Stop being so charming and order pizza, jerk” Kurt replied by lifting himself from Blaine, causing them to whimper at the loss.

“Will do, bossy” Blaine replied rolling his eyes as well but before he looked for his phone, he grabbed Kurt by the waist and placed a hard kiss on his lips.

“What was that for?” Kurt eyes fluttered open, surprised by the boy’s action.

“So you consider making out after we eat” Blaine beamed, kissing Kurt’s chin this time.

“Totally” Kurt giggled in response before pushing Blaine off of him “Now stop procrastinating that call. I’m hungry”

“Whatever you want, sweet cheeks”


End file.
